She'd Always Hated the Name Emma
by JMolover13
Summary: She first heard the name on her wedding night to King Leopold…and every night after. Regina came to hate the name. Despise it for everything it stood for, her imprisonment to man who didn't love her, a man who she would never love and her loss of Daniel. So when Henry's birthmother introduced herself Regina knew she would hate the blonde. After all Regina hated the name Emma.


"You're Henry's birth mother?" Regina turned around to the blonde after watching her son run off and Graham run after him.

"Hi… uh…Emma… Swan." She swallowed a sudden lump of fear in her throat.

The looked Regina gave her shot to Emma's very core. She knew she should be scared, she just… didn't know if it was for Henry… or for herself…

~0~0~0~0~0~

Snow was taking her around the grounds. She was so excited that Regina had decided to marry her father. She was excited to have a mother, but there was one thing she knew Regina needed to see.

"Emma?" Regina asked as she looked at the tombstone they stopped in front of in the small cemetery.

"Yes, my mother…" Snow looked up at her new almost mother. "You should know that my father and I still mourn her, but that doesn't change his feelings for you. I just felt you should know where she is just in case… I don't know you need advice…" the young princess looked to the almost queen's eyes, "I know that sounds crazy… but there's something about listening to the quiet that always makes me understand the matters I don't… I've tried listening to the quiet in different places, but it's only when I'm with her do I truly understand…" She shrugged. "I'm sure she'll help you too…"

Regina nodded, "We shall see, Snow…"

~0~0~0~0~0~

Emma had learned that as per her usual… she wanted things she just couldn't have… but the things she wanted… she'd always told herself she'd never want in her life ever… She wanted a family. She wanted Henry… and God damn it even though the woman drove her absolutely mad, and even though she seethed every time Emma walked into the room… she wanted Regina. And she had made that perfectly clear… but the woman just wouldn't listen.

She walked—okay, she barged into the Mayor's office unannounced just so she could see those brown eyes ignite in anger. But, Regina wasn't there at the moment… she had gone out for lunch… Emma was fine with waiting. She grinned as she propped her legs on the desk and leaned back in the office chair.

"Miss Swan! What are you doing in my office?... Unannounced… with your feet upon my desk?" She was unimpressed and quite angry.

"Oh come on, Regina… I just wanted to see you, is that so hard to believe?"

Regina rolled her eyes as she rounded the desk and shoved Emma's feet off, "No. It's not hard to believe, it's just hard to tolerate."

Emma cocked her head and grinned, "Come on… You know I'm wearing down on you… I bet you got home and you say, 'That Emma Swan… She's gonna charm the pants off me sooner or later.'"

Regina pulled back offended, "I most certainly do not!" She boomed, "The last thing that I would ever think was someone like you, someone named…_Emma_ would ever get close to me." She snarled.

Emma stood up, "That's what you don't like about me? My name?" She intentionally got in Regina's personal space.

"One of the many, many things, yes."

"I can change my name you know… I bet I could pull off 'Allison,' you like that? Or maybe I could possibly pull off 'Cameron'… Oh! I could definitely pull off 'Jennifer'… you think I could pull those names off?"

"I think that even if you do change your name you will never get me to like you."

"I think you're scared of letting someone in."

~0~0~0~0~0~

It was Regina's wedding night and while she was not enthused, and she was actually quite depressed, she knew she had to begin to fill her wifely duties. She stripped down and let her husband claim her… and then she heard him say it.

"Emma." He breathed out.

He was lying on top of her, his new wife, saying his dead wife's name. She knew then and there that she positively hated that name. When he finally finished, she pushed him off of her and rolled to the far end of the expansive bed.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"She hates the name 'Emma'… can you believe that?" Emma looked from Ruby to Mary Margaret, "Who the hell hates someone's name?"

"I'll bet she just said that to annoy you and give you one more thing to think about so you lay off for a while…" Mary Margaret said.

"Lay off? Why should I lay off? Am I coming on too strong?"

Ruby laughed then looked up from the plate she was putting together when she felt two pairs of eyes on her, "Wait… that wasn't a joke?" Ruby asked then leaned forward, "I'm sorry Emma, but coming on strong is an understatement…" She grinned again before she picked up the plate she was working on and went to the right table to deliver it.

"Thank you, Ruby." Mary Margaret said sarcastically.

Emma turned to her roommate, "Have I really been as ridiculous as Ruby thinks I have?"

"No of course not…" The black haired woman paused, "Yes… yes you really have." She gave the blonde a sad look, "I'm sorry, but… I mean… you're like a love struck puppy that keeps getting booted out into the cold… I don't know what makes you keep going back to her…"

Emma shrugged, "Everything… she's everything that I've…." Emma shook her head, "It doesn't matter." She shook her head.

"Yes it does…" the other woman said as she placed a loving hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Have you ever felt so strongly about someone that you just… You just KNOW that you're supposed to be with them… like right at first sight…" She trailed off and shrugged, "I know she hates me. I get it… but I don't think that she actually hates me… I think she'd scared of me. Scared that I'll leave… but like she told me to do, I'm planting roots… I just have to prove to her that I'm not going anywhere…"

~0~0~0~0~0~

Regina stood over Leopold's side of the bed as she watched the snakes make their way up the bed. She smirked as she leaned down, "You know… you wouldn't be in this position right now if it weren't for _Emma_… You just couldn't let her go… and you couldn't find someone else before I was of legal age, could you…" She smirked as she watched the snakes bite and kill her husband.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Regina hated the name. She always would. And she would always be annoyed by this particular Emma… And she would always love trying to annoy her… She walked into the Sheriff's office to find her alone.

"Where's the Sheriff?"

Emma turned around from the paperwork she was finishing up for Graham to see the woman she had fallen for, "Oh." She smiled, "He went to go find Pongo… he pulled free from his leash and dashed into the forest… He always comes back, but Graham feels obligated to go anyways.." She shrugged as she sauntered over to the other woman, "There something I can do for you, Madam Mayor?"

Regina looked at her; she took in just how close Emma was to her, "You can take three steps back." She said in a whisper.

"I don't think you really want me to, Madam Mayor… I really don't…"

"And just what do you think I want you to do?" Regina's voice was still quiet.

"I think you want me to kiss you. I think you really do want to say yes the next time I ask you out… and I think you want this as much as I do."

"Hardly." Regina said coldly. She started to turn, but the hand on the back of her neck prevented her… and before she could understand what was happening, she was pulled into Emma's hold and their lips were pressed together.

Regina wanted to pull away. She wanted to push Emma away and yell at her, telling her how she'd crossed a line that should never had been crossed… but she couldn't. The only thing she could do was pull her closer and moan as Emma's hands started to run along her body.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Please. Please come back to me." Snow kissed her husband as he lay helpless on the floor of the nursery.

Regina walked in, "Oh, don't worry, dear. In a few moments you won't remember you knew him. Let alone loved him."

"Why did you do this?" The younger woman cried, still holding onto Charming.

The evil queen leaned down and glared daggers, "Because this is my happy ending." She stood up straight as two of her guards came in, "The child?"

"Gone. It was in the wardrobe; and then it was gone. It's nowhere to be found."

She leaned back down to her enemy, "Where is she?"

Snow began smiling, "She got away. You're going to lose. I know that now. Good will always win."

"We'll see about that." _I've always hated the name Emma… if and when we meet in the new world, I will simply take care of her…_

~0~0~0~0~0~

Emma had been bothered by something for quite some time. She felt like her son was right… there were too many coincidences. She walked into Regina's office, unannounced as per usual.

"Just because you've seen me naked does not give you the right to barge in here like you've always thought you could." Regina said after the door shut. She didn't look up from her work to know exactly who it was.

Emma stalked over to Regina and kissed her cheek as she knelt next to her. She kissed her again when Regina turned to her.

"What darling?" Regina asked.

"It's true, isn't it?" Emma looked up at her girlfriend sadly.

"Excuse me?"

"Henry… the curse… it's true isn't it?"

Regina looked down with flared nostrils, "You think I'm the evil queen?"

"I think you were, yes. But I've always thought that evil isn't born… it's made… and I've always thought that good can be made from evil as well… So, I'm asking you one more time… It's true, isn't it?"

Regina stared straight into Emma's eyes, "Yes."

~0~0~0~0~0~

"The child is to be named, 'Emma'?!" Regina snarled as she took to pacing. "When I get my hands on her… I will never let that little girl go if it's the last thing I do."

~0~0~0~0~0~

She always meant that phrase to intend the baby's death… She never realized how much truth there was to that statement until she thought it for the second time in her life… until she thought it as Snow White's little girl was laying her down in their bed on their wedding night.

She leaned up and kissed the blonde, "I've always hated your name…"

Emma smirked, "I know." She laid completely on top of her and kissed her again.

"I've always thought I would end you…"

Emma chuckled at this, "I know…" She gave her wife another kiss, "Don't worry, babe… you will be the death of me… just not the way you intended…"

Regina smiled, "No… definitely not the way I intended…"


End file.
